User talk:Old School Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Stoked Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Broseph page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surfer13 (Talk) 10:53, January 16, 2010 Johnny's voice actor Yeah that was done by SPFan909, he didn't believe me when I told him Cle Bennett did not voice him.- General plasma Edits Dude I not so sure what the point is on putting quotation marks to episode names?- General plasma The reason I asked was no one else was doing adding quotation marks.-General plasma Quotes You should not add interal links to quotes, it just looks weird!- General plasma 21:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) George I think they made a mistake becuase in epsiode 7 "Hang 9", Lo says that George is 12, unless they give his birth date. -General plasma 04:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Constant Misspellings This message is being sent to all users: As you know, this wiki is a good one, but I have been seeing one problem: constant misspellings in various words and episodes, as well as incorrect punctuation. It is getting a little overbearing. The most dominant misspellings are episodes and quotes, as well as facts. Not trying to be harsh, but it is getting a little out of hand. -SPFan909, 2nd in Command. P.S., if you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page under "Misspellings" and I will write back shortly. Re: Misspellings I know right? I'm just getting sick and tired of it. It's like people don't know how to spell (not to be used in an offensive tone). -SP hello Episodes How many episodes have you seen and how many times? Just wondering!- General plasma 07:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! They are geting ready to air season two epsiodes? Whoa, CN is way behind!- General plasma 06:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) The Fake-out make out Is this a real episode or did you get your info from wikipedia.org?- General plasma 05:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Heey, how do you know that lo and reef kiss on stoked in season 2 :) ? Ohh :/ i hope they play season 2 in Australia :L i wish i could see the premiere :L aha :D Just wondering You're a Canadian fan, aren't you? I was just curious how Stoked's doing in Canada. As far as I know, it really bombed here in the States. Thepyve 20:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Please? :) Can you make a plot summary on Channel Surfers? I live in the United States and I can't see any of the new episodes for Stoked, which sucks.. I really want to know what happens in the episode! It would be awesome if you summarized the whole episode. :) If you ever see the episode on television! Epsiode Guide Are you going to update the epsiode guide, since you were the one asking to make edits?- General plasma 04:18, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Nice work.- General plasma 02:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Yo, I need help Long story short, I tried this table thing, whatev you'd call it, on the Penthouse of Horror page, and I've been havin' trouble gettin' it off. Tried to remove it, but no luck. Really need your exprtise here.ReeFin Emperor 22:28, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Just thought I'd remind ya I can't help but feel you forgot the followin' episodes: Safety Last Sick Day Channel Surfers Grumpy Old Brahs Grommy the Vampire Slayer The Boardy Brotherhood Just thought I'd point out that these episodes are still incomplete. I mean, no plots, no pictures, just the summaries. Just so ya know. That is all. Since these episodes have aired and Teletoon is not showing new episodes, it might be a good idea to complete these epsiode pages, thanks.- General plasma 02:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Pics Where do ya get the pics from?- General plasma 21:55, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.- General plasma 22:15, March 2, 2011 (UTC) User page vandalism I see you removed someone's vandalism to another user's talk page, you should have told me about the vandalism so I can deal with it. General plasma 04:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) what you say is a goof in Reef and that Evil Totem is just airing difference. It happens in Total Drama abd 6Teen. SNAPE4444 In Reef And That Evil Totem, the Canadian vs American airings are not goofs. just country differences, k? Adminship Just gave you admin & bureaucrat rights if you plan on sticking around on the wiki. —DoubleDeputy D (talk) 03:13, April 23, 2016 (UTC) No prob. —DoubleDeputy D (talk) 12:20, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi Old School Fan, i want to become more of a contributer to stoked as i have been watching it since i was 5 and have been surfing since i was 7, now im 13 anyay i want to become a role modle on this site bye Main Characters Why are Andrew Baumer, George, Kelly, and Rosie in the main characters category? The main characters are Reef, Fin, Emma, Lo, Johnny, and Broseph. From I Am MonkeyBoy.